


One Night in the Desert

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Evanstan - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fucking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Its hot as fuck, Light Angst, M/M, More Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Sex, Sexual Content, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Ending, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, no lie, smutty smutty smut smut, truck stop hooker evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sebastian stumbles upon a house party in the middle of the desert during a late night drive. He meets Chris. And he meets her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angryschnauzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/gifts), [Prplprincez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/gifts), [feelmyroarrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelmyroarrrr/gifts), [Caramell0w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/gifts), [Shell7609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell7609/gifts), [rubyrosettared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrosettared/gifts), [Eve1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/gifts), [piratexchicx13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratexchicx13/gifts), [Juliette591](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliette591/gifts).



> This was a request by a wonderful fan group on Facebook. The post was 'imagine 'Destroyer' Seb was at the same party as trucker stop hooker Evans. And they meet again ten years later.' And since I'm a sucker for a poly Stucky and/or Evanstan. I was all in. I hope you all love it and the direction they decided to take it in.

Summer heat still lingered in the old house, even though the chill of the desert night crept in. The crowded rooms were full of smoke, cigarette and pot. It almost burned his eyes. But every window was either open or gone and both the front and back doors stood wide open to the night. The only bright light was the fluorescent in the kitchen. Through the rest of the house, it looked like someone had thrown red scarves over dirty lampshades that looked like they were refugees from the 1970s.  
Sebastian sat on the edge of the threadbare couch. His elbows rested on his knees and his chin rested on his interlocked hands. He contemplated taking a beer from the six pack on the coffee table in front of him, but he wanted a clear head about him. He couldn’t quite figure out how he’d wound up here. No, he knew. It was her.  
He’d gone for a drive in the foothills outside LA. To clear his head, to get away from the city. When the truck crested the hill, there she was. Illuminated in the headlights, she danced around a raging bonfire. Her hair and ankle-length skirt swirled around her as she spun. She paused at the sight of the truck and grinned. He could have sworn they made eye contact despite the glare of the headlights. She waved him over.  
Sebastian had no idea what possessed him to pull over. But before he could change his mind, she was at his window, hands on the door. “You here for the party?”  
“Uh…”  
“There’s booze in the kitchen. Party favors everywhere. Parking around back.” Another desert nymph ran up and grabbed her arm. “Oh, and don’t let Evans talk you into your first gay experience.” Then she was gone, laughing hysterically at something the girl said. He should have left. He should have pulled back onto the road. Instead, he pulled around back with the others cars.  
Sebastian rolled up the windows, grabbed the six pack and locked the truck. People stood around in groups, talking, drinking, smoking. They were everywhere inside and out. It should have been louder but the desert muffled the noise until he was right up on it. The music was too loud for a conversation. You had to lean in or shout. He made a circuit of the house. Though in reality no one likely gave a shit, he felt like everyone knew he didn’t belong, like they all side-eyed him as he passed.  
He didn’t try to kid himself. He went room to room in search of her. She had to be somewhere. He couldn’t have imagined her. But then again, the desert was known to play tricks on people. He dropped onto the couch and began to watch people watch. He made sure his attention didn’t linger on anyone too long, lest he draw attention to himself. And that’s the last thing he wanted in a strange place, alone in the desert at night.  
“Hey.” He couldn’t be too sure the person had addressed him so he ignored it. “Hey, you.” Louder this time so he paused. “I’m talking to you.” Sebastian turned slowly, his eyebrow raising in surprise at the person.

Evans spotted the brunette as soon as he walked in the door. There were different people here every time he came, but there was something special about this one. He watched him move from room to room then settle on the couch. He looked like he wanted to leave but like he was waiting on something. Or someone.  
Chris smirked to himself. It was likely her. That’s how he’d wound up here. They’d met in a bar. A few drinks in, they were hitting it off great and she asked him to take her home. Only they hadn’t gone to her home or his. They’d wound up here, at the house party, ridiculously drunk and high as fuck. Then they’d fucked under the stars somewhere in the dark. They’d been lucky they hadn’t gotten bit by a snake.  
He didn’t know who owned the house. Maybe she did. Magazine photos of old Hollywood starlets and porn stars covered the walls. The furniture was old and worn out, probably bought second hand. The bedrooms had mattresses on the floors and that was it. People came and went, for alcohol, drugs or sex. By morning, there would be sleeping bodies everywhere. Not to mention beer cans and bottles, plastic cups, used condoms and wrappers. It was all very Hotel California. Or Jonestown.  
The house had the sort of power. Like some bubble of hedonistic pleasure. The desert had that magic, that supernatural pull of ancient power and spirits, of the earth and sky and human body. He’d heard the stories. If you weren’t careful, you could join their ranks.  
He watched the brunette rub his buzz cut then lean forward on his elbows. Chris felt a strange attraction to him. He wanted him. More than anyone else here and before anyone else here. “Hey.” The man ignored him. But it was possible he might not have heard Chris. “Hey, you.” Louder this time. The brunette paused. “I’m talking to you.”  
Chris licked his lips as the man turned to face him. His eyebrow rose. Admittedly, Evans knew he looked like a whore. What was it she’d called him? A truck stop hooker? He smirked and shook his head. Yea, yea, that had been it. Then she’d talked him into stopping at a truck stop and fucking in the front seat of his car. God, she made him crazy.  
That’s probably why this poor sod was here too. He knew that look. That was the same look he’d had the first night they’d come here. “Come here.”  
“Who? Me?”  
“Yea, you.” Chris knelt on the bare mattress. His denim jeans were practically painted on. Sweat slicked his skin. He looked like some twink teddy bear, shirtless yet hairy chested. He wasn’t overly hairy. She’d told him it was the right amount of hair for his perfectly muscled chest. Finger combing had mussed up his hair.  
He wasn’t sure where he’d picked up the piece of straw, but he used it to draw the man’s attention to his sculpted abdomen. His blue eyes dutifully followed its downward progression, pausing at his navel then waistband of his jeans. Chris’s cock twitched at the thought of him staring at it. The man’s eyes traveled back up his body until they met.  
“Evans!”

Someone was laying on the floor in the hall. “Oomph!” She tripped over whoever it was coming out of the bathroom. Thankfully, the opposite wall caught her. She laughed, just this side of drunk and riding her first bump of the night. She left her fellow nocturnal desert nymph bent over the sink in the bathroom, finishing the coke off the mirror.  
Now, to find Evans. Oh, wait. There was the guy in the truck. She licked her lips. Her pussy throbbed in anticipation. Well, if he hadn’t left yet. Nope, he hadn’t left yet. She grinned and headed straight for him. But something had his attention.  
Her hysterical laughter bubbled up. She knew it! “Evans!” They looked away from each other, their moment broken. Chris frowned at first then grinned. Sebastian looked up as she stepped past him. She grabbed the six pack and his hand, pulling him as she moved to the bedroom.  
“Hey, man, wanna close the door behind ya?”  
“Oh sure.” Sebastian closed the door behind him. He stood awkwardly by the door as she sat on Chris’s knee.  
“Whatcha thinkin’?”  
She leaned back against his bare chest. “I think he’s so fucking pretty, Chris.”  
“Me too.” Chris kissed her bare shoulder. The skin was still sun-warm. It smelled like coconut and wood smoke.  
Sebastian blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. She reached her hands out to him. “You gonna join us, baby?”  
“Is he your- I mean, are you two?”  
“We fuck.” She shrugged. Chris nodded.  
“Sometimes we fuck. Sometimes we don’t. Sometimes we watch the other person with someone else. Sometimes it’s both of us with someone else.”  
She wiggled her fingers at him. “Come on, handsome.” She leaned forward, straddling Chris’s thigh. Her pussy pressed against the thick muscle. She sighed when he flexed it.  
Chris rubbed her back. “Maybe we should show him what’s waiting for him, yeah?” She turned her head for him to cup her jaw. His tongue split her lips. He tasted like weed and vodka. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His hand covered her ass cheek and held her body against his. His hips rutted against her when she turned her body and wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him like a monkey to a tree.  
He fell back onto the bed so she straddled him. His hands moved up under her skirt then higher, pulling her dress over her head. She was nude underneath. His cock strained against his jeans and she ground down on it, whimpering at the bite of the denim and zipper against her bare yet wet cunt.  
“Think he’s ready to join us, yet?” Chris leaned up, looking over her shoulder. Sebastian’s eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. He bit his bottom lip. Fuck, he wanted her. And the guy was smoking hot too. He’d had his moments of same sex exploration. He’d had threesomes. Nothing about this night was new…except maybe the weird circumstances.  
“Just about. I think he might need a little more convincing…” She grinned then leaned down, kissing her way down his body until she reached his waistband. She knelt between his legs, opening his jeans. Chris moaned, his breath and hips hitching as she bit and kissed his pelvic muscles at the base of his cock. “Fuck, baby.” She leaned over to lick a wide stripe up the underside vein of his cock, lifting her ass to give the brunette a view of her glistening cunt. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and she lips around the head. She stroked up as she took him into her mouth. He closed his eyes, reaching down to grab onto her hair with a deep groan. His shoulders pressed into the bare mattress, his body rolling his hips into her mouth.  
Sebastian moved before his brain registered that his body had taken over. He dropped his jacket to the floor and dropped to his knees on the mattress. Evans leaned his head up, smirking in satisfaction for a moment before dropping back. Her lips and tongue swirled up and down his throbbing cock. He moaned and gripped her hair tighter.  
Sebastian moved up behind her, his lips tentatively pressing to the back of her thigh. She moaned around Chris’s dick in her mouth. “She likes that…” The blonde sighed. “Keep going…” The brunette took the encouragement and kissed her ass cheek then the other. He dipped lower to tease the tip of his tongue through her pussy lips. She whimpered but didn’t stop her bob on Evans’ cock, hollowing her cheeks as she drew up on his cock. “Oh fuck, baby. Keep that up and I’m gonna cum.”  
She let him fall from her mouth. “That’s the idea, baby.” Her playful words cut off. Sebastian grabbed her thighs and buried his face in her cunt, thrusting his tongue inside her as far as he could go. Chris reached down to play with her hanging breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples. She fisted her hands in the sheets, arching her back to push her cunt back to his mouth.  
Sebastian licked and sucked on her pussy lips, reaching underneath to flick her clit. Chris grabbed her hair and guided her mouth back to his dick. She moaned, sucking his thick cock again. His hips thrust up faster and faster as her moaning and sucking pulled him closer and closer. Seb pressed his face into her soft flesh, rubbing his bearded face back and forth slowly. He thrust his fingers inside her, searching for that spot.  
Her back bowed and she cried out, flooding his hand as she came. He kissed and bit her soft flesh. His cock strained against his zipper. Her face as she came was all Chris needed. Her mouth off him, he reached down and jerked his cock, painting her lips and chin with his cum.  
Sebastian licked her through her orgasm then she turned over and flopped down on top of Chris, who wrapped his arms around her belly and kissed her shoulder. She smiled, breathless. Her toes grazed up his broad thigh. “So what’s your name, handsome?”  
“Sebastian.”  
She rolled his name over her tongue, saying it normally then giving it an accent or two. He smiled, blushing slightly. “This is Chris.” He lifted his hand on her belly in a sort of wave. “You two get acquainted. I’m gonna clean up.” Chris let his hands drop and she stood up. Running her fingers through Sebastian’s hair as she passed. “And be naked when I get back, yeah?”  
She walked out into the party stark naked, closing the door behind her. He felt the bed shift and turned to face Chris, who had moved awfully close. “You heard the lady.” The blonde sat gloriously naked before him. He reached for him, pulling him closer by his shirt then pulling the shirt over his head before Chris’s lips met Sebastian’s in an eager kiss.  
Seb moaned wrapped his arms around Chris’s chest even as the other’s hands worked at his jeans. Some comical maneuvering later and his pants and boxers were off. Seb pushed Chris back on the bed, rolling his hips. His semi-hard cock pressed against Chris’s hip. The blonde moaned and rolled them over so that he was on top. He propped himself up by one arm and reached down between their chiseled bodies, taking Seb’s cock in his hand.  
The man moaned and arched up, closing his eyes. Chris stroked him hard then shifted so he could take both their cocks in his hand. He gasped at the tight sensation. They felt the bed shift. Lips trailed up Chris’s spine.  
“You two are so fucking beautiful together. I don’t even need to be here.”  
“But we want you.” He looked over his shoulder at her. His eyes met hers, betraying some emotion that neither of them would ever admit to. His gaze flicked to her lips before they met. Chris turned his body, moaning into the kiss as he wrapped his arm around her and put her between them. Sebastian’s hands ran up her body, cupping her breasts.  
She sighed and wiggled undulated between them. Chris’s mouth worked with Seb’s hands over her breasts. The brunette’s lips and teeth tasted her shoulder and neck. Their bodies rocked against each other. Moans and sighs filled the dirty, dim room in the hovel in the middle of the desert. Sebastian and Chris’s cocks rubbed against one another and along her slit.  
“Please…please, Chris.” She scraped her nails lightly up his back.  
“Please what, baby?”  
“I need you.” He slid his tongue up her sternum between her breasts then along her lips before slipping into her mouth.  
“What about Sebastian?” She reached behind her and grabbed a handful of his hair, turning so their mouths met. The man growled and held her down, thrusting his hard cock against the small of her back.  
“Him too.” Chris guided Sebastian’s cock to her entrance, teasing them both. He groaned. She whimpered. “Please…” Chris sat back on his knees and watched his lovers for the night as he helped Sebastian ease into her, stroking his cock.  
Sebastian buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair, his jaw set. Her moans and gasps egged him on. He wrapped an arm around her belly and one under her arm, holding onto her shoulder. His hips snapped, drawing sharp cries from her. Her back arched then snapped back. He felt Chris moved between their thighs.  
Chris licked her cunt, sucking her clit between his lips. Her thighs shook. He took his time sucking her pussy lips into his mouth then moved lower, flattening his tongue against Sebastian’s thrusting cock, tasting the mix of his precum and her pussy juices. Chris moved even lower, sucking the man’s balls one by one into his mouth before he moved back up to pay more attention to her clit.  
“Ah fuck. Jesus…please…please don’t stop.” Sebastian held her body tightly against his. All she could was hold onto his hair with one hand and Chris’s with another. It became too much. Her body exploded with a scream. She soaked her lovers’ face and cock.  
The sounds Sebastian made cut right through Chris, making his cock leak. He wet his finger with her release, giving her clit kitten licks to keep her going, shaking and moaning. His finger brushed Sebastian’s asshole lightly. “Fuck…yes.” Chris’s finger eased in slowly, seeking that special spot. He touched it lightly first. Seb opened his legs more and lifted off the bed. Chris smirked against her swollen flesh then pressed harder.  
White lightning surged through Sebastian’s veins. He had a moment to think about his lack of protection before pleasure numbed his brain and he came, holding her so tightly he knew he would leave bruises. The man slumped on the bed, his cock twitching and leaking the last of his cum as he slipped from her cunt.  
Chris crawled up her body. “You still with me, baby?”  
“You bet.” She smiled. He held his cock straight then eased in, her cum and Sebastian’s making it an easy slide. “Oh fuck.” She gasped and wrapped her legs around his thighs. He gripped the bed next to Sebastian’s head. His mouth found hers then his as he pounded in her soaked cunt, chasing his release.

Sebastian didn’t know why he thought about that night in the desert. If he were honest with himself, he’d been thinking about it a lot more. And it bothered him. Sometimes, he felt like it was a dream. A decadent filthy fantasy brought on by the mysterious power of the desert. He’d never been able to find the house again. He’d looked for it more nights than he wanted to admit. And no matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t find her or Chris. LA was a big city nestled in a bigger desert.  
He thanked the barista for his coffee and stepped out into the uncharacteristically chilly morning. Her laugh came to him on the wind. He closed his eyes and remembered how she’d laughed as the three of them had laid tangled in each other. His heart twisted with regret and want.  
“Chris, seriously. What are we doing for Casein’s birthday? He didn’t like what I picked last year and you’re the dad which basically advanced boy.”  
“Advanced boy?” His laugh made Sebastian turn. Time had been remarkably kind to them. Sebastian couldn’t move. “Excuse us.” Chris paused when she wasn’t at his side. She’d stopped. “Babe? You ok?”  
“Sebastian?” The man dropped his coffee on the ground and threw his arms around her. “Oh my god.” The tears came hot and fast, thick in his throat. She clung to him, not believing he was real.  
“I looked for you. For so long.” He buried his face in her hair, holding her almost uncomfortably tight. The tears stung her eyes and his hold on her made it hard for her to breath, but she didn’t care.  
Sebastian stiffened as Chris’s arms slipped around his waist. He felt the press of a bearded cheek against the back of his head. “We looked for you too.” Other pedestrians flowed around them, avoiding their public display of emotion and affection.  
Sebastian lifted his head to look her in the face. “I thought I’d never find you again. But I never gave up hope.” He cupped her cheek. She mirrored his action with both hands and kissed him. The tender brush of lips became almost frantic as he finally let himself believe this was real. They were here. He was in their arms. Then Chris was kissing him and the brush of his beard tickled against Sebastian’s stubble, the hairs getting caught when he pulled away.  
“Sebastian, where are you going?”  
“I was on my way to work but I can’t leave you. Not so soon.”  
Chris sagged in relief. “Thank god. There’s something we need to tell you.”  
Sebastian stiffened. “What? What is it? You’re not dying or leaving the country, are you?”  
“No, no.” She touched his face then grabbed his hands. “Sebastian…we have a son.”


	2. Desert to Suburbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after spending a night of passion and love and lust at first sight, Sebastian finds Chris and her again. He also finds out he has a son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a one shot but Sebastian had other plans. And boy howdy, am I glad I listened to him.

Sebastian had ridden with them on the subway then out to the suburbs. Their SUV screamed family car. It was clean but there was a booster seat in seat next to him as he rode in the back. In the cargo area, he could vaguely make out sports equipment.  
They pulled up to the house and it was so cliche that he laughed. She turned in her seat, grinning. “I know right.” A legit white picket fence closed in a perfectly green yard. Rose bushes dotted the fence line. A golden coated dog ran up barking.  
“Hey, Buddy.” Chris leaned over the fence, grabbing the dog’s head behind both ears and scratching him. Dodger barked again, licking his master’s face then turning his attention to Sebastian, whom he came to investigate as soon as they were inside the fence. “Dodger, this is Sebastian.” The big pup looked at the dark-haired, dark-bearded man and tilted his head. He sniffed the offered hand then licked it before moving to her.  
The front door opened and short, pig-tailed rocket launched itself down the front stoop. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” There was absolutely no denying the little girl in Chris’s arms was his. Though she had her baby face, she had Chris’s long bone structure, blonde hair and blue eyes.  
“Peanut!” She screamed in delight as he tossed her into the air.  
“Chris! You be careful!” His mother stood in the door way. “She just had her afternoon snack.” She looked at her watch. “You two are home early?”  
“We wanted to surprise Cas.”  
“Oh?” She looked past them to Sebastian, attempting to appear smallish despite his muscular frame. “Who’s your friend?”  
“Mom, this is Sebastian.”  
“Who…” She squinted. “Oh.” She could see it now. “Oh! I’ll pop on the kettle and start some coffee.”

She paced the bedroom, wringing her hands. She and Chris had been waiting, dying for this moment for almost ten years. Her stomach twisted as her mind raced. Chris watched her for a few minutes, oblivious to his presence and lost her head. He knocked softly on the open door.  
“You ok, sweetheart?”  
“No, absolutely not. What if this goes horribly wrong? What if Cassini freaks out? What if Sebastian freaks out? I don’t-I don’t want to lose him again, Chris. Not after we finally found him.” Tears trembled in her eyes and her voice shook.  
“Hey, hey, come here.” He opened his arms and she darted into them. He held her tightly to his chest. She closed her eyes and breathed him in, his cologne, his deodorant, his natural scent beneath all that. His strong heartbeat grounded her, soothed her frazzled nerves.  
When she’d come up pregnant three months after that night in the desert, she’d gone back to the house. But it was gone, struck by lightning in a rare desert thunderstorm. So far out from civilization, it had burned itself up then burned itself out. She’d gone to the bar she’d first picked Chris up in and found out that he was cop of all things.  
Imagine his surprise when she showed up at the precinct, six months pregnant with an adorable little baby bump. He hadn’t questioned who the father was. It was him or Sebastian. He knew that in his gut. It was all the timing. He had sisters with kids. He wasn’t stupid. To HER surprise, he’d picked her up and spun her around in front of the squad room and planted a kiss on her that had taken her breath away. They were married a few weeks later. Then they began looking for Sebastian.  
Despite Chris being a police officer, they couldn’t find him. It was as if Sebastian didn’t exist outside of that night. They hadn’t stopped looking for him. For almost a decade, they looked for him. It was pure luck that they literally ran into him today.  
Chris tipped her chin back and kissed her softly. “You trust me, right?” She nodded. “Then believe me when I say everything is going to be ok.” She nodded again. “That’s my girl.” He kissed her again, a tender press of lips. He cupped her jaw and kissed her more. Her arms slipped around his V of a torso. She sighed. He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on hers. “You ready?”  
She and Chris had reached the bottom of the stairs when a car horn beeped at the curb. They heard the ‘bye’ shouts of pre-teen boys and Dodger barking. Sebastian appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She held out her hand to him and he gladly joined his once-lost now-returned loves at the bottom of their stairs. Their fingers locked, Sebastian holding onto her embarrassingly tight. She anchored him to the moment. Chris stood behind her and beside him, his hand on their shoulders, grounding her and soothing the man he’d loved and searched for a decade for.  
The door opened. Time stopped for Sebastian. His world narrowed to the nine year old copy that stood frozen in the doorway. His pale blue eyes flicked to his mother who smiled with watery eyes then began to chew her bottom lip nervously. Chris smiled and nodded encouragingly, tears swimming in his own eyes.  
“Dad?”  
“Yeah.” Sebastian drew a deep breath then looked at her and Chris. They smiled and nodded. So Sebastian nodded and grinned, wider than he felt his face could handle. “Yes, Cas.”  
“Dad!” Cassini dropped his backpack and launched himself at Sebastian. “Dad.” He repeated it over and over, becoming more choked with tears until he finally wasn’t able to speak anymore, clinging to his father as tight as his little boy arms could hold him. Sebastian held onto him just as tightly. He blindly reached for her. She and Chris took their cue and enveloped the father and son in a hug.  
“Daddy?”  
Chris broke away, wiping his eyes. “It’s ok, Peanut. Come here.” The little girl shyly crossed the foyer with Dodger right behind her, wagging his tail. Chris scooped her up. “Maggie, you met Sebastian.”  
“The mans in momma’s piture.”  
“Yes, baby.” Sebastian felt a moment of confusion but let it go. He had everything he never knew he wanted or needed in his arms. “He’s Cassini’s other daddy.”  
Her eyes lit up. “Does dat mean I get nuther daddy too?”  
Her mother giggled and pressed her face into Sebastian’s shoulder. She peeked up at him to see him smiling at the little girl. “If you want me to be.”  
“I do! I do!” She practically launched herself out of Chris’s arms and the whole lot of them tumbled to floor in an awkward squawk of surprise. Dodger barked and ran back and forth in a semi-circle around them.

Sebastian had been working undercover. He worked for the ATF when they’d met that night in the desert ten years ago. He’d been reassigned after the case was resolved and moved halfway across the country. He’d looked for her though. He’d looked for Chris too. But he was boots on the ground not tech and his higher-ups reprimanded him for using company resources to try to find them. Plus, he wasn’t allowed to return to the area for a few more years. It wasn’t safe. He’d thought he’d lost them forever. Then boom, literally running into Chris on the sidewalk had flipped his world upside down.  
Cassini, yes he was named after the space probe, and Maggie, short for Magenta from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, had insisted their other daddy move in right away. But cooler heads prevailed. He came around the house almost daily. She and Chris and Sebastian began to date. They got to know each other outside of the biblical sense. And by Cas’s tenth birthday, Sebastian was ready to appease the children and move in. They waited until after the party to tell him the good news. As expected, he’d been over the moon. There had been more tears and hugs.

Sebastian looked around the room that had been the guest room that was now his. He felt awkward knowing that she and Chris shared a room and a bed just down the hall. He sat on the foot of the bed, looking at his hands. His life had changed so much in less than a year. But it was for the better. He’d found the two people he’d loved so fiercely and so quickly but lost. He had a son and a daughter. His hands shook.   
“Sebastian!”  
“Come here!” He rubbed his face to stop the shaking and stood up. They’d discussed sex on their dates. Together and separate. He stretched. He needed something from someone soon. Being so close to the people he loved and desired, wanted and needed, well, was driving him nuts.  
He looked up as he stepped into the room and burst out laughing. Chris was sprawled on the bed, his dark blonde hair mussed up. He held an old Polaroid camera between his dropped-open knees. He wore the exact same jeans, greasy and ripped, from their night together. His bare chest rose in the dim lamp light of the bedroom.  
Sebastian licked his lips. His cock twitched. “What’s going on, guys?”  
The door closed with a soft click of the lock behind him. He turned half around. His mouth fell open. It wasn’t the same dress, no. She was nude. Bare before him and his body ached for her. Her nails scritched through his beard and up into his hair. “I’ve been dying to feel your mouth on me again, Seb.” She tilted her head and licked her lips. “Feel this softness between my thighs.”  
“But-“  
“We didn’t want to overwhelm you.”  
“I didn’t think you were ready for this stage of our relationship.”  
Chris laughed. “Are you kidding?” The camera flashed as he took a Polaroid of his cock bulging against the old, worn denim. “Sometimes at night, we tell each other what we want to do to and with you as we fuck.”  
“Seriously?” She reached down to rub his cock through his jeans, feeling him growing hard. They moaned, her in anticipation and him in desperation. “Oh god, baby, please…please don’t tease me.” She popped the button of his jeans and reached her hand down into the cavern of his boxers and his pelvic bone, her fingers wrapping around the silky smooth skin of his cock shaft. “Oh fuck…”  
“We’ve missed you, Sebastian. So…” She nipped his bottom lip. “Much…” He swooped forward and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, growling in desperate need. The Polaroid clicked, flashed and whirred. Sebastian felt his body move then he was falling to mattress and her naked body was astride his, grinding her pussy down onto his cock bulge.  
“Fuck, oh fuck, oh please…”  
“Please what, baby?” She shoved his tee shirt up and whimpered at his sculpted abdomen. Chris rolled up onto his knees and worked pulled the shirt up, making Sebastian lift his arms above his head. Her hungry mouth left wet, biting kisses down the center of his body. His abdomen caved and rose in anticipation of her slow descent.  
“Please don’t stop. I need-“ His breath came in pants. He licked his lips.  
Chris leaned down, nuzzling the tip of his nose with Seb’s. “Tell us what you need, baby.”  
“I need you. I need you both. Fucking please.” Chris kissed him, plunging his tongue into the man’s mouth. Sebastian moaned as he kissed him back, his growing need for release and satisfaction coming through.  
She laid her cheek against the bulge of his cock, watching with a contented smile as her men kissed. Sebastian reached up to grip Chris’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Rubbing her cheek then the other against his cock bulge, she undid his jeans. He lifted his hips in urgency. A dark stain had formed on the denim.  
A soft grunt and a tug later and his pants and boxers rested down his thighs. His thick cock lay against his trunk, weeping precum. She grabbed it firmly and stroked up, bringing it to her saliva-wet lips. He wrenched his mouth away, shouting intense pleasure. His grip tightened in Chris’s hair as she sucked him deep into her mouth, gagging as he hit the back. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes locked.  
“God, you’re beautiful, Bass.”  
His hips lifted off the bed. Her tongue licked and curled around the sensitive head of his cock. The foreskin slid between her hand and his shaft, adding an extra layer of friction. The pressure built in his legs and his balls so fucking quick. “Stop, baby. Stop or I’m gonna cum.”  
She looked him in the eyes, stroking his cock up to her mouth. “I want you to cum in mouth.” She laid her tongue flat against her chin in invitation.  
Sebastian surprised them both by surging up. “Get on your back.” Her belly twisted in excitement and she scurried to do what he said. He looked at Chris. “You too, gorgeous.” The blonde couldn’t help but preen. He lay on his back with his head next to hers. Sebastian knelt above them. “Play with my balls, baby girl. Baby boy, play with her tits.”  
Chris reached across his body to knead the globes of her breasts, pulling on the blushed nipples. She slipped her hand up between the brunette’s thighs. Her fingers teased along his ass crack, putting slight pressure as she reached his perineum. His mouth dropped open. She massaged his balls, rolling the testes between her fingers in the soft skin. He began to stroke his cock, the dark red head leaking precum into his hand.   
“Open your mouths.” His voice had grown deeper, shaking with how close he was. She licked the middle finger of her free hand then left her mouth open. Sebastian’s jaw set, his thighs trembling. His chest rose and fell in a pant. His body clenched at the first brush of her finger against his anus. “Yes…” With gentle prodding, her finger breached his tight muscle ring. Sebastian gasped and groaned, raining down his release into her and Chris’s open mouths.  
Chris growled and rolled on top of her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his pelvis jutting against her soaked cunt. Sebastian fell back onto his ass. His eyes widened when Chris stalked up his body to kiss him savagely. Panting, he pressed his forehead to Sebastian’s, softly grinding his cock bulge against Seb’s spent and oversensitive cock. “Roll over?”  
Sebastian nodded. “Baby, come up here.” She crawled up the bed, squeaking in surprise when Chris’s hand cracked her bare ass. Sebastian patted the bed in front of here. “Gimme that pussy, baby girl.” She rolled onto her back and let her legs fall open then wriggled into place. Sebastian’s hands wrapped around her thighs and opened her a bit more and pulled her up to his mouth.  
Chris pulled Sebastian’s jeans off the rest of the way then removed his own. He stroked his aching cock, watching the man kiss and nibble up his wife’s thighs. He opened the nightstand drawer without looking to retrieve the lube bottle. She smiled up at him briefly before it dropped, caressing her breasts. Sebastian’s tongue touched her entrance then licked a wet stripe up to her clit. Her mouth dropped open. His tongue cleaned up her juices then draw her clit between his lips.  
Chris moved behind Sebastian, smoothing his hands up the man’s thick thighs. Sebastian sighed against her pussy. “Wider, sweetheart.” His knees slid further apart on the crisp sheets. Chris squirted lube over his fingers. He gently prodded Seb’s asshole, making the man groan with her clit pressed between his lips.  
She finger combed his hair and rolled her hips up to meet his lapping tongue. “Relax, baby…”  
“He is.” The muscle ring gave only the slightest resistance before Chris’s fingers slid through. Sebastian’s cock twitched, coming back to life. He separated his fingers, stretching the muscle open. A third finger joined the first two. Chris stroked his cock, his gaze flickering back and forth from his fingers pumping slowly in and out of Sebastian’s ass to Sebastian’s head between her legs, licking and sucking on her clit and pussy lips to her flushed face. Her glassy eyes met his. “Use your fingers, baby.”  
Sebastian pushed two fingers into her swollen, dripping cunt and crooked them up. She had a moment of blind pleasure before his fingers thrust rapidly against her sweet spot, demanding her orgasm.  
“Oh! Jesus! Fuck! I! Fuck!” She latched onto his hair and her back bowed, squirting her hot release onto his fingers.  
Sebastian used the grip on her thighs to pull her down. His cock was fully hard again. Her body was still quaking when he thrust into her. She screamed again but his tongue muffled her. Chris rested the head of his cock against Sebastian’s anus. Steady pressure finally popped his mushroom head through. Chris shuddered, nearly cumming at the tight grip of Sebastian’s asshole around his cock. He added a drop more lube to help ease the slide then they were moving together. Sebastian thrusted into her and Chris into him, slowly at first, just enjoying the feel of being inside one another. Of filling each other up and being filled. Then building in sped and growing harder, deeper until it was almost frantic.  
Chris’s body trembled, his teeth gritted as he fought his release. But he’d waited for a fucking decade to have this again and it was too much, felt too good. “Seb, baby…I’m gonna cum…I can’t-I can’t wait any longer.”  
“Go, baby.” Chris groaned, deep in his chest. His abdomen contracted as he came, his back bowing inward. His fingertips left bruises on his lover’s hips. His cock twitched and he hissed as he pulled out, laying back to watch his lovers.  
Sebastian grabbed the headboard with one hand. He used the other to lift her leg up and open her up. His hips snapped, making her cry out. Her nails raked his back. His control began to wane until he desperately fucked her into the mattress, her cries spurring him on. He felt Chris’s hand between them. Chris’s fingers found her clit. With a decade of practice under his belt, her body seized up into another orgasm, pulling Sebastian along with her.

She, Chris and Sebastian lay together in the big swing, watching Cas and Maggie play in the yard with Dodger. She smiled to herself as two sets of hands lovingly caressed her. Her eyelids drooped into contentment. The slow swing pulled a cascade of sighs from the three adults.  
Sebastian rolled onto his side, pressing her between the bodies of her husbands. “I was thinking.”  
“Oh no.” He swatted her hip, making her laugh.  
“If Chris’s mom will watch the kids…” He met Chris’s raised eyebrow with a mischievous grin. “We go for a drive in the desert.” Chris’s dark pink lips curled into her wicked grin and he reached for his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Also...you'd never guess that I lost the entire first half of this fucking thing when my work computer rebooted without warning. Or at least I hope you can't.


End file.
